Three Lines on the Right
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: A new student arrives at the DWMA bringing with her an air of mystery and questions. What will the gang do when they learn her secrets? Read and find out... If you dare.


**Hey guys, Kit here. I have gotten obsessed with Soul Eater thanks to DoctorWhovian11 *glares at her*. Anyway, on with the fan fiction.**

* * *

A Startling Discovery: Death the Kid's Girlfriend?

Amelia paused and looked up at the DWMA. She smiled at the perfect symmetry. Behind her Jess and Lia, her weapon partners, were talking. They were excited to be going to such a fancy school. As she reached the top of the stairs, the bell rang. All the kids in the courtyard ran inside and Amelia followed. She beckoned to her weapons.

"Stick with me girls" she smiled and they nodded. She walked down the hall, following the crowd to her class with Professor Stien. She walked into the classroom and over to Stien. He looked over

"Oh, you must be the new students" Stien said "Please wait here so that you can be introduced to the rest of the class." Amelia nodded and stood patiently as the rest of the class filed in. As soon as everyone was seated, she introduced herself and her friends.

"Hi, my name is Amelia D and these are my weapons Jess and Lia Thomas. They are twins." She the walked over to Kid and sits next to him, (Jess sits next to Patti and Lia sits next to Liz.) Amelia gives Kid a big hug. Everyone became silent.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Black*Star asked..

"No, what, why would she...?" Kid stammered

"Yeah, shes his girlfriend!" Soul said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"No! I already have a girlfriend!" Kid yelled and everyone fell silent again.

"Who!?" Black*Star asked, very curious.

"No one!" Kid stammered.

"Don't believe you!" Soul yelled. The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Ugh" Kid got up, "Come on Liz, Patti" Kid neared the door and stopped, "You too Amelia." Amelia nodded and got up, beckoning Lia and Jess to follow her. Black*Star started laughing and fell off his chair.

0TLOTR0

FOUR HOURS LATER (After school)

Everyone came out of the classroom, confused because Kid and Co. had not come back yet. They walked outside and saw Kid and Amelia laying on the ground, holding hands and talking. Jess and Pattin were sitting on the ground making origami giraffes. Liz and Lia were painting their nails, both pink. Kid looked up as they came out, he nudged Amelia and they stood up.

"Okay Amelia, let me introduce you to everyone." Kid said

"This is Soul"

"Yo"

"Black*Star"

"I AM THE BEST! I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Maka"

"Nice to meet you. (To Black*Star) MAKA-CHOP!"

"Tsubaki"

"Hi"

"Crona"

"H...h...hi"

"And you already know everyone else.

"HI everyone. These are my friends Lia and Jess" Amelia replied, a smile on her face.

"Hi" Lia said, waving.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jess jumped up and down interactively

"Alright everyone. Lets go hang out at Kid's house. We can have a sleepover." Soul suggested

"Yeah! Sleepover!" Jess and Patti yelled at the same time.

Kid sighed "Fine, whatever," he turned to Soul, "I'll meet you guys there, I have to take Amelia to see my father."

"'Kay, see you" Liz said, "Come on."

0TLOTR0

"And this is the Death Room" Kid said, gesturing to the guillotine lined hallway.

"Cool. Lets go and see Lord Death" Amelia said, starting forward. Kid followed.

As they walked into the dimly lit room, Kid called "Hello father."

"Hiya Kiddo. And Amelia, I presume?"

"Thats right."

"Um, sorry to bother you and all, but why do you have hair dye in your hair? That's against school rules."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Thats okay." Lord Death snapped his fingers and her hair turned back to it's normal black color. "There you go, much better."

"Umm, thanks" Amelia said, looking at Lord Death.

"Anyway. Father, can you open a mirror transport into my room please?" Kid asked

"Sure thing Kiddo" Lord Death went over to his mirror and wrote something in the steam. A neatly organized, symmetrical room appeared in the mirror and Kid stepped through. He turned and held out his hand to Amelia.

"Come on." Amelia took a breath and stepped through. Kid waved at his father and the mirror cleared.

"Come, lets go and meet the others." He held out his hand and Amelia took it. They walked down the stairs as the others came in the front walked in and saw Kid and Amelia standing on the stairs.

"How did you guys beat the GREAT BLACK*STAR home?"

"We were talking to my dad and the we took a mirror portal back here." Kid said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. And to him it probably was. Patti was hopping around, excited that Kid was home.

"Lets go into the sitting room. Leave your bags in Patti's room or Kid will freak out." Liz said.

Patti said, "Come to my room!" Everyone moved to follow, but Soul stopped them.

"If we are sleeping over, where are Amelia, Lia and Jess' bags?"

Kid stopped and looked at Amelia with pleading eyes. "Um" Soul groaned and reached over to slap Kid for being an idiot. His hand accidentally knocked the beret off Amelia's head and Kid gasped.

Amelia grabbed her beret and stood up. Maka gasped "I didn't notice it because we were far away, but your hair is a different color."

"Oh yeah. It was dyed before and Lord Death changed it because hair dye is against school rules." Her hand was covering the right side of her head.

"Hey! What's wrong with your head?" Black*Star asked. Soul grabbed her hand away and everyone eyes were all glued on the three white lines on the right side of her head.

"Um, why do you have sanzu lines on your head?" Tsubaki asked

"Kid? Do you know?" Liz questioned the black haired boy sucpisiously

"yes" Kid whispered, trying to slip away. Black*Star grabbed him.

"DON'T TRY AND ESCAPE THE ALL POWERFUL GOD!" he yelled. Kid sunk to the ground and went into his fetal pose (the one he uses when he is whining about something asymmetrical.) He started muttering about how he was a horrible secret keeper and grim reaper. Amelia went over to him and patted him on the back.

"Is there something that I need to know?"Lord Death asked. Everyone turned around and saw him in the full body mirror at the foot of the stairs. Kid looked up and seemed to shrink back.

"Father."

"Kid. What is going on? What does Amelia have san- oh." Lord Death stopped mid-sentence, realizing the obvious. "Is it really you?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yep. Hey dad." Amelia said, a smile coming to her face.

"Wait, dad?" Liz and Patti asked.

"Yeah" Kid said, smiling.

"Amelia is Kid's twin sister." Maka said, finally figuring it out for herself.

"And I make him symmetrical!" Amelia said, hopping up and down, clapping her hands. Kid went over and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"How?" Black*Star asked.

"She has sanzu lines on the right side of her head, and I have them on the left side. Together we are complete. It's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid shouted, a giant grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Done Chapter One. Surprise! FYI there will not be any new chapters for a while. I am just posting the stuff that I currently have all done. Then I will start writing new material. Except for "The Missing Brother." I will post a new chapter as soon as I get 3 reviews on it. Also, sorry for skipping around and writing about a whole bunch of topics. This is just to get Alice to leave (my writer's block is Alice). Long ramble over. Please review and leave suggestions. Kit out.  
**


End file.
